


Roundabout

by ScarletRaven1001



Series: Date Night AUs [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, K18 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Dragon Ball AU, F/M, First Date, K18, K18 AU, Rare Pair, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Vegebul if you squint, romcom, secret santa gift fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/pseuds/ScarletRaven1001
Summary: Krillin thought that it was going to be just another ordinary evening as a sidelining Uber driver, until he finds that his passenger is the most ridiculously beautiful woman he had ever seen.He was definitely stunned, when the woman asks him out on an impromptu date.A K18 AU, written for the DB Speakeasy Secret Santa.Companion piece to Blinded.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Date Night AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581148
Comments: 42
Kudos: 69





	1. The Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [On_kamis_green_earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/gifts).



> Hello everyone!  
> It has been a while since I had last written anything, so I thought I'd dip my toes back into it by writing something a little light and fun.  
> So... Surprise On_Kamis_Green_Earth, I'm your Secret Santa!  
> This fic is a companion story to Blinded, but it can stand alone, so you don't need to read Blinded to read this. (Side note, I'll be getting back to my Vegebul stories very soon! )  
> To all of you reading this, Happy Holidays! This is my first K18 ever, so I hope you enjoy this little fic, and please do let me know what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as an unremarkable evening for Krillin quickly turns decidedly remarkable when he picks up the gorgeous Lazuli as his Uber passenger. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and Uber do not belong to me. :)

Round.

Extremely round.

 _Flawlessly_ round.

It was so perfectly smooth and rounded that it was… odd.

Lazuli didn’t think she had ever seen a head quite that round before, and the sight of it both intrigued and unsettled her.

And it _taunted_ her, bouncing silently in front of her, bobbing to the beat of the rap music that played at a low volume over the car radio.

The car they rode was tiny, just like the round-headed man who drove it without a word.

She glanced back down at her phone, reading the name of the driver on the Uber app.

 _Krillin_.

Her round-headed Uber driver was named Krillin.

The name was as odd as the driver.

She had no idea how he looked like from the front, as his Uber profile picture was rather dark and made it seem like he didn’t have a nose. She stretched out slightly against the car’s back seat, sliding over to the left as she discreetly tried to take a peek at his face.

She was curious, dammit!

In her preoccupation with her little mission, she didn’t notice that they were approaching a steep speedbump on the road. She was seated rather lopsidedly and not wearing her seat belt, and as they went over the bump, the movement lurched her forward, slamming her inelegantly into the back of the passenger seat.

“Eeeeek!” she squeaked, horrified at the undignified sound that left her lips as she held her hands out in front of her to break her momentum.

Lazuli was a proud and graceful woman. She was beautiful, intelligent, and usually quick and nimble. However, plastered disgracefully against the back of the car seat, her makeup slightly smearing against the clean white upholstery, she truly looked nothing like all of those things, at the moment.

“Oh my gosh, are you alright?!” a panicked, rather high-pitched male voice, called out. Lazuli looked up, finding herself staring right into the _roundest_ eyes she had ever seen, with thick dark brows furrowed low in concern.

He turned around again to keep his eyes on the road as he kept driving, but that very short glimpse had already shown her what she had been trying to see anyway.

Krillin was indeed, the roundest man she had ever met… and he really did not have a nose!

How bizarre!

How… endearingly bizarre.

She hid a grin behind her hand as she braced herself to sit back properly again, her stern eyes crinkling slightly as she stared in amusement at the bald head that seemingly gleamed in the dimness of the early evening.

Lazuli _liked_ bizarre.

She liked it _very much._

When Krillin accepted the Uber request, he didn’t even really look at the picture of the woman he was about to pick up.

She was blond, from what he could see, and he was supposed to take her from a particularly upscale condominium building to a snazzy plaza that he had never even _dared_ to _think_ about entering.

When he arrived at the pick up spot, he found his jaw trying its damnest to drop to the ground as a woman in a tight, striped dress flagged his car down and began walking towards him.

She was blond. And she was _absolutely gorgeous._

Even as she walked up, he could see the sharp blue of her narrow eyes, the thin line of her pursed lips. She had such flawlessly defined facial features that Krillin could have sworn she was a painting. Her tight dress showed off her drastic curves, and even beneath her thin coat, he could see her narrow shoulders and sculpted arms.

In his line of work – his day job, that is - he had seen a lot of rich and beautiful people. _This_ woman was in a league of her own.

He glanced down at his phone, finding her name on the app.

Lazuli.

How fitting, as she truly did stand out like a gem.

He tried his best to school his features back into neutrality as she opened the rear car door, and he watched her glance quickly at the interior before she climbed silently into his car.

He could not believe that he had a woman _this gorgeous_ in _his_ car!

It was a bit disconcerting, so he studiously drove, keeping his eyes on the road and on the GPS. He trained his ears on the soft radio music – rap, oh how he _hated_ rap – as he tried his best to keep the ridiculously attractive woman in his back seat out of his mind, ignoring the suspicious tingling at the back of his neck.

He could swear she was staring at him, and the feeling was so distracting that he didn’t see the speedbump up ahead, driving over it none too gently.

He heard the woman – Did he mention that this was the single most beautiful woman he had ever seen? – grapple for balance, releasing a single long screech as she was hurled face-first into the back of his chair.

“Oh my gosh, are you alright?!” he asked in alarm, slowing down and activating the hazard lights as he turned slightly to see if she was hurt.

She raised her head, and he was stunned once more as his eyes met hers.

A deep blue of torrential skies battled within those orbs, their darkness speckled with glittering silver. He nearly hit the brakes as he found himself trying to swim within those depths, and he turned away to look back at the road to keep himself from getting lost.

A chill ran up his spine as those blue orbs stayed staring at him in his mind’s eye, and he swallowed as he felt her begin to straighten, leaning back against her seat.

He glanced into his rearview mirror, doing a double-take when his eyes met hers again through the reflection.

She had an eyebrow quirked, and a lazy, clearly amused smile played around her lips.

He was casting around for something to say to break the ice when she spoke.

“So, Krillin,” she began. He really was funny-looking. Strangely cute, if she was being honest. “How long have you been driving around this area?”

She swore she could hear him gulp, and when he answered, his voice held a slightly squeaky note.

“J-just today,” he answered. “I don’t usually roam these areas.”

“Oh?” she mused. “And what brings you here today?”

“Well, Miss-”

“Lazuli,” she cut in. “Call me Lazuli.”

“Um, Lazuli,” he said, “I was here coz I went to deliver some documents for a client. For my job. My real job, I mean.”

“I see,” she said, crossing her legs, bracing a hand against the flat seat. “And you thought, ‘it’s a long way home, why not pick up an Uber passenger’, right?”

He cleared his throat rather loudly, before he answered, “Yeah, that’s it.”

“And what is it that you do, Krillin?”

“I, um…” he started, “I work in law enforcement.”

Hmm... Can it be, that this tiny man was _A Man In Uniform?_

It was her most deeply-guarded secret kink.

She grinned widely, leaning forward in interest. “You’re a police officer?”

“Not exactly,” he said, and Lazuli felt the disappointment roil within her, until he continued, “But kind of. I usually work with the prosecutors’ office.”

Well. How interesting…

“And you?” he asked. “May I ask what you’ll be doing in the plaza today?”

She waved carelessly. “I’m supposed to be meeting someone for dinner. It was a set-up made by my useless twin brother.”

“Like, a date?”

Krillin was genuinely flustered that she was talking to him at all, and when she paused after he asked if she was going on a date, he could have kicked himself.

“ _Why, oh Kami, why, did I ask that? That was so intrusive, I am such an_ idiot, _I should apologize-”_

“Yes,” she answered, “A first date. I’m not particularly looking forward to it.”

“Why not?” he asked impulsively, before again flogging himself for asking such a _stupid-_

“He’s some hotshot that would probably be snotty and irritating, and I’m not in the mood for bullshit,” she said.

Krillin watched as she stared down at her phone, fiddling with it slightly while he dumbly looked ahead, eyes on the road and the GPS.

He was surprised, however, when the Uber app pinged, and he watched as the app notified him of a change in destination.

“Um, Lazuli?” he called. “Did you just change the location?”

She hummed. “I don’t wanna go on that date anymore.”

“Wha-”

She smirked. “I have a better idea, if you’re interested.”

Lazuli didn’t really know why she thought this was going to be a good idea, but she had always been fearless and impulsive. So, she thought, why not go for it?

This was going to be such a ridiculous evening, she was sure of it.

“A-alright? What is it?” he asked, sounding unsure.

“Well Krillin,” she began. “How would _you_ like to be my date for tonight, instead?”

He must have misheard. He could not possibly have heard her right.

He sat stunned for three full seconds, almost losing control of the wheel.

“Are you… are you serious?” he asked, self-consciously scratching at the back of his head as a bark of incredulous laughter left him. “You’re kidding, right?”

“I am absolutely serious,” she answered, and he peered at her through the rear view mirror again.

She was grinning rather evilly, her bright blue eyes alight with mischief.

Lazuli was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and she was actually asking him out on a date?!

_Him?!_

He knew exactly who he was… how he _looked_. She was so embarrassingly out of his league that he wanted to slap himself for even daring to be in her presence.

And _she_ asked _him_ out on a date?!

Krillin was a lot of things, but an actual idiot, he was not.

This sort of thing _never_ happened to him. And it probably never _ever_ will, again.

He peered back at the beautiful blond in his backseat, feeling his pulse race, his heart pounding against his rib cage.

The GPS told him to go right.

He turned right.

He would be the most massively stupid man in the universe, if he even considered turning such an offer down.

He smiled, meeting her eyes through her reflection in the mirror.

“Let’s get this date _started_.”

8-8-8-8-8

_To be continued…_


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin and Lazuli go on their date.  
> It was nothing like what either had expected.

Krillin blinked once… twice… three times – for added effect – as he looked at the small building that the GPS had led him to.

Upon reaching the destination, he had declined the payment that Lazuli had offered, as her going on an impromptu date with him was worth at _least_ a hundred Uber rides.

Five-star passenger, this one was.

And now, looking up at the innocuous little food chain that stood before him, he tried hard to reconcile it with the beautiful socialite standing at his side.

GFC.

Gero Fried Chicken.

A cheap, quick, fast food chain.

Not that he was complaining. He liked their “finger-licking great” fried chicken more than he would ever care to admit.

It just seemed a bit strange, watching Lazuli –her rounded hips swaying with her steps on her tall, thousand-zeni heels – as she made her way to the entrance of the restaurant.

He followed silently behind her as she made her way in like she owned the place. She took a seat in a small corner table, looking expectantly up at him as he stood a little awkwardly a few steps away.

“Well, take a seat,” she said, waving to the chair in front of her.

He watched as she looked at the menu, squinting slightly at it before announcing, “I want a fried chicken burger meal.”

He nodded, dutifully getting up to approach the counter. He ordered two meals, paid in cash, then, tray in-hand, walked back to their table for the night.

He felt his cheeks heat up when he found her watching him with a small grin on her lips, eyes clearly amused as he carefully balanced the large drinks as they slid slightly on the tray. He carefully placed their meals onto their table before he sat down, fidgeting self-consciously as she continued to watch him with that playful twinkle in her eye.

“Um… is everything alright?” he asked uneasily.

She laughed softly at his question, raising a hand to cover her lips. “Everything is great.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” she nodded. “By the way, I hope you don’t mind the venue. I was in the mood for something quick and greasy.”

He couldn’t help the smile that lifted his mouth then, nodding enthusiastically at her. “Yeah, I like this place. I was surprised you chose it.”

“When I was a child, I used to come here a lot,” she mused as she picked up her drink, sticking the straw into the small hole on the cover. “Not to eat; I just hung out for the smells and the airconditioning. I couldn’t afford it then.”

“Oh,” Krillin said, looking up in surprise. “Really?”

She nodded. “My brother and I were… impoverished, growing up.”

“Gosh, I’m sorry,” he said, knowing fully-well how difficult it was to grow up with nothing. “I never would have guessed, coz now you’re so… I mean…”

He paused, finding a way to carefully word what he was about to say. He picked up his fried chicken burger, unwrapping it as he continued. “I picked you up from a pretty expensive condo. You were heading to another expensive place.”

She smiled as she took a sip. “Yeah, well… my twin and I didn’t have all that, until we were adopted.”

“I see,” he said, not really knowing how to respond.

“We were lucky enough to have been adopted by a wealthy couple,” she said. “My adoptive parents had lost their only child and were not able to have any more. Strangely enough, they picked us out of the orphanage instead of the other, younger kids.”

He smiled slightly as he looked at her, noting the small smile that remained on her face. “I think, they were the lucky ones, for having found you.”

Lazuli looked up at those words, an eyebrow raised. It was a sweet thing to say, if not a little too innocent. She smirked widely, deciding to tease him a bit.

“I think you’re only saying that because we’re on a date,” she joked, laughing softly when his ears turned the most interesting shade of red. She took a bite of her burger, keeping a hand over her mouth while she watched the poor man stutter in front of her.

“N-no! I mean, I th-think-”

She finally burst out laughing, finding amusement in his discomfort, his round head growing progressively redder. He was so flustered that she knew it was time for her to cut it out.

“Hey it’s ok, don’t sweat it,” she said, lifting a hand to poke him in the shoulder. “We really did get lucky.”

He smiled at her, and Lazuli found that the silly, dimpled grin on his face made her smile just a little wider as well.

“What about you?” she asked. “Tell me something about yourself.”

He cleared his throat a little before he spoke, “Nothing really interesting about me. I work with law enforcement, like I told you. I’m a private investigator.”

Lazuli felt her brows raise. “That _is_ interesting, Krillin. How long have you been doing that?”

“About ten years,” he answered. “It is a nice job but a bit tiring sometimes.”

“I have a bit of a fascination with law enforcement,” she muttered, crossing her legs under the small plastic table, her arms bracing her on the table as she leaned forward.

She had been quite the petty criminal when she was young, and had harbored these little fantasies of sexy policemen catching her, cuffing her, and throwing her into the back of a police mobile.

So, it was actually more of a _kink_ than fascination.

She never did like technicalities.

He cleared his throat, nervously pulling at the collar of his orange polo shirt as his cheeks pinked from her scrutiny. “It’s usually a very dynamic job. Never a dull day… or night. The lawyers sometimes call me at odd hours of the night to get some quick info.”

“Well, that’s quite inconsiderate.”

“It’s ok, I understand,” he said, before he chuckled. “These guys, they’re insane. They sometimes pull all-nighters and come up with their best breakthroughs at like, three in the morning.”

From the fond glint in his round eyes, Lazuli realized that he seemed to _like_ his colleagues.

“My best friend works with the firm that I am affiliated with,” he said.

“He’s a lawyer?”

Lazuli blinked when he appeared to visibly shudder before he answered.

“No. Heavens, no,” Krillin said. “Kami help the person he’d represent if he was a lawyer, he’s too nice. He’s in Marketing.”

She chuckled. This guy sounded _way_ too much like her twin brother. “You like the people you work with?” she asked, picking up a potato fry and nibbling on it.

“For the most part. Although, there is this one guy,” Krillin continued, “I don’t dislike him, he just drives me nuts. He’s the best lawyer in the firm but he’s kind of an assho- Er, sorry.”

She laughed. “No, it’s alright, I have no problems with swearing.”

“Anyway,” Krillin continued. “He’s not really that bad, but he’s kind of an asshole. He comes from this old, rich family and has this no-nonsense approach to things. He’s the best lawyer there and Goku – my best friend – likes him a lot. He’s the one who would usually call me at strange hours, asking me to look up an affair, a possible fake diploma, stuff like that. He’s got these incredible hunches, and I found out that it’s because he had been _in_ the crime world when he was a teen.”

She sobered slightly at that, brows furrowing as she asked, “Do you take that against him?”

“Nah,” he said with a wave. “It’s all in the past now. He’s brutally honest at his work and I admire that about him.”

Lazuli smiled, and before she could think about it, found herself inching closer to him, pulling her chair with her until she was seated almost at his side.

She turned back to her food, eating in silence, half her attention on the meal and half on her date. He was such an earnest person, and she found in his smiling countenance the spirit of a happy man who, while not irresponsible, didn’t bear all the burdens of the world on his shoulders.

Lazuli liked Krillin. Even though she didn’t really know him, she felt a calm sort of kinship with him, like he was a balm on her senses, keeping her grounded and reminding her that life was _good._

His round head shone beneath the fluorescent lights of the restaurant, and unthinkingly, she reached forward, laying the tip of her finger on his skin.

Krillin looked up at her in confusion as she swirled her finger over his head, and his wide-eyed, befuddled look made Lazuli do something that she normally _never_ did…

She giggled.

She giggled like a school girl, swirling her finger over a nondescript spot on Krillin’s head, before pulling back to pick up another potato fry.

“Um… Lazuli?” he asked, and she watched as pink flooded his cheeks while he raised a hand to rub at the spot on his head that she had just been touching.

She grinned widely, before she asked, “Do you know why I asked you out on a date tonight, Krillin?”

He shook his head. “Honestly, I am still stunned that you had done that,” he said, scratching the back of his head. “Not that I’m complaining, but… You’re like… So out of my league.”

“Do you want to know why I did, though?”

“Yes, _please,”_ he answered.

Her grin widened even more, and she winked, before she spoke. “Your head is so round. I think it’s cute.”

Krillin blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

He cleared his throat, then asked, “Really?”

She nodded.

Lazuli struck him as strange. She was gorgeous, clearly educated. But something told him that she was dreadfully bored, and somehow, found amusement in odd things – such as his head.

He had always been painfully insecure about how he looked. He knew that he was odd… _Abnormal,_ even. But the way she looked at him like there was nothing wrong with him, unhesitatingly laying her graceful fingers on him, made him feel like maybe…

Maybe he wasn’t as ugly as he thought he was. Or that even if he _was_ to some, that maybe, by some miracle, there could be someone who would find his oddities acceptable.

 _Cute_ , as she said.

As he watched her continue to eat, all her focus now on her remaining fried chicken burger, Krillin found himself sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening…

_Please, let her like me._

_Please…_

_Please, let her be the one._

8-8-8-8-8

_To be concluded…_


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Roundabout!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are... The last chapter of Roundabout.  
> To on_kamis_green-earth, I hope you liked my gift fic!  
> To everyone reading this, I hope you had fun on this short journey.  
> Also, to any readers of Blinded, keep your eyes out for a mini-epilogue at the end of this chapter.  
> 

She was surprisingly easy to talk to.

Krillin didn’t know how she did it, but somehow, in spite of her stern, narrow eyes and imposing appearance, speaking to Lazuli seemed natural… carefree. They were laughing together, sharing scandalous jokes and gossip with each other, and he could almost believe that they had known each other forever from how she effortlessly leaned back and spoke her mind to him with clear honesty and openness.

She was so physically gorgeous, so _incredibly_ gorgeous, but her inner beauty, he found, was what called out to him the most.

He was so dangerously enamored, and he knew he shouldn’t get carried away.

This was, after all, just a date.

A first date, that they were on just because of a quirky impulse. He knew that he had to dial back his enthusiasm and accept that this was most probably going to be their _only_ date.

“No… way!” she whispered in reaction to his latest anecdote.

“I am _not_ kidding!” he said. “That was the _real_ reason for their divorce.”

Lazuli howled with laughter. “I knew it! I knew there was something more about that split!”

“Right?” he cried. “This is the best part of my job. I get dirt on everyone, even high society.”

She was positively cackling with glee, eyes narrowed in mischief. “You could totally make a killing out of blackmailing people.”

“Yeah I could -”

“But you won’t.”

Her statement made him pause, and he blinked quickly as she smirked at him.

“You won’t,” she continued. “Because you’re a nice guy. And this is why you do what you do.”

“I-”

“You’re an investigator,” she said, “And you do this to help lawyers, _the law_ , make sure that all things are fair for everyone. You were never in this for the money, nor the fame. You do this because you want to help people, and not necessarily to drag those in fault through the mud.”

He smiled, scratching bashfully at the back of his head.

It was such a heartwarming sentiment, and he was beyond flattered…

But he was stunned by what she said next.

“And I think that is a wonderful thing,” she said, and Lazuli found herself choked up slightly with a strange emotion that she could not identify… one that was making her heart pound, her eyes slightly teary. “That is a wonderful thing. As wonderful as you are.”

His jaw dropped open, and she watched as he stared in shocked silence at her. He was blushing heavily, more so than when she joked earlier about small men with huge packages.

Oh, his face then had been absolutely _priceless_!

But now, he was almost completely red. She knew that he was pleased by what she said when he grinned, covering his ears with his hands, as if he wanted to contain the heat that was taking over his cheeks; his entire _head_.

“Th-thank you,” he said. “Thank you. That means a lot to me, coming from you. Because I… I…”

Lazuli smiled, patiently waiting for him to stop stuttering so he could finish his sentence.

“I really think that- that you’re… _amazing,”_ he finally choked out. “And I can’t thank you enough for going on this date with me.”

He was looking completely and utterly mortified, and Lazuli practically felt her heart melt when he turned to look into her eyes, a painfully modest look on his face as he went on.

“I know… I know that I look… _funny,”_ he said, and she forced herself to keep from frowning as he spoke in such a way about himself.

He was obviously opening up to her about an insecurity, and she felt… honored, in a way, that he would feel comfortable enough with her to speak of such a thing.

“I would never, _ever_ have dreamed of having a night like this with a woman like-” he gulped, “like you. You’re so unbelievably beautiful, and you’re so smart and- and- _perfect-”_

“I am far from perfect,” she muttered.

He shook his head emphatically as he stared at her, and she realized that the dark blush on his cheeks was slowly simmering into a shy, light pink.

“I have met a lot of people, and you’d be one that I would think would usually never speak to someone like me,” he said. “I am good at my job because I’m _invisible._ No one really looks at me, so I get to find things about them that no one else could. And tonight…”

Lazuli could feel tears standing in her eyes as she began to realize just how lowly this man must think of himself… and he shouldn’t. He _shouldn’t._

“Tonight, you made me feel _seen._ Like I matter,” he added. “You listened to my dumb stories… touched my head… It’s all so new to me and I am so thankful to you. I would never, ever forget this day.”

She could feel a sob begin to rise in her chest, and she fought it back, maintaining her usual composure. He was such a sweet guy, and no one had ever taken the time to find out. No one ever knew. Not even himself.

Well, if no one else wanted to, she would just have to uncover it all by herself, wouldn’t she?

“I would think,” she said thoughtfully, carefully, “that you should never forget our _first_ date.”

His eyes widened in disbelief.

The implication of those words…

Did he hear her right?

“Um… _first_ date?” he asked, confused.

She smiled; a slow, deliberate grin that made his heart skip more than a few beats. She reached forward, taking his hand in his, and Krillin was powerless, unable to look away from that beautiful face with that glorious, glorious smile.

She was smiling at him. _For_ him.

Somehow, he felt, that smile was _his._

“On our next date,” she said. “You get to pick the venue. Ok?”

He could still barely believe this was happening. He wanted to slap himself, make sure this was reality and not some strange, wishful fantasy.

But he knew that this woman was someone he could not have imagined, someone far beyond even his wildest dreams. This could not possibly be an illusion.

He couldn’t speak… his throat refused to work! So, he nodded; a silent, enthusiastic motion that made his big round head bob up and down like a ball.

His big, round head, that Lazuli had found _cute._

For once in his life, he was thankful for his big round head.

The night was deep and dark as Krillin dropped Lazuli off at her building. It had been an unbelievable night, and they exchanged numbers shortly before leaving the restaurant, promising to call each other soon.

As Krillin parked his car and began to walk Lazuli to the entrance, he heard Lazuli chuckle darkly.

He turned around with a confused smirk. “What?”

“Well,” she snickered. “I was just wondering what could have happened to my blind date.”

He scratched the back of his head as he thought about it. “Yeah, that poor guy.”

“I’m thinking I should have called my brother to let the guy know that I wasn’t gonna show up, but I guess it’s too late now, isn’t it?”

He walked beside her as she continued, “Well, it’s not like I know him. He’s just some hot-headed lawyer set up by his cousin and my brother. All that I know about him is that he would be wearing a black suit with a blue shirt.”

Krillin froze.

A hot-headed lawyer… in a blue shirt…

His mind flashed back to earlier in the day, when he had met up with his _favorite_ lawyer, the one that Goku insisted on calling his “work-bestie.” He was usually in his signature red button-downs, which made it extremely noticeable that today, he had been wearing blue.

Oh. Kami.

Vegeta.

She had ditched _Vegeta._ For _him._

He was so, so dead. So utterly dead.

As Lazuli walked hand-in-hand with him though, her hand warm and soft in his grasp, Krillin knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would do it all over again in a heartbeat; Vegeta’s wrath be damned.

And when she leaned down, planting a soft but gently lingering kiss on his cheek, he shook in glee, unable to help the huge smile that almost split his face in two.

“ _So worth it. So, **so** worth it,_” he thought happily.

“I’ll see you again, Krillin,” she whispered against his ear, leaving him with what he was sure was the dumbest grin on his face, before she turned and sashayed away.

As he drove home, he could not keep the smile off his face, and only one thought went through his mind.

He had a second date to plan.

And he was going to make it as absolutely perfect as Lazuli.

8-8-8-8-8

A few years later…

8-8-8-8-8

“We’re gonna be late!” Krillin called out as he hurriedly wrapped a tie around his neck, struggling to knot the stupid thing into the correct length for his frame. He always made it too long!

“Calm down, Krillin,” a cool, soft voice answered, and he turned, only to feel the air in his lungs freeze in his awe.

She will never cease stunning him with her beauty.

Every single day with Lazuli Gero was a miracle to Krillin, and he vowed to show her just how perfect she was to him, every single day.

“You’re breathtaking, baby,” he said, appropriately breathless, his eyes raking over her flawless form before looking up to stare into her mischievous blue eyes.

“So you always say,” she teased. She leaned down, her deep blue dress dipping down her chest as she planted a slow, gentle kiss on his lips.

He smiled against her lips as he lifted a hand, tangling his fingers into the silky strands of her blond hair.

Her kisses always feel like the first kiss. Her touches will always be as scorching as the last.

Krillin was madly in love with Lazuli.

And he knew that – as insane and utterly impossible as he sometimes still thought it was – this amazing woman who he _still_ felt was leaps and bounds out his league, was in love with him, as well.

He could still recall how stunned he was when he realized that she was part of _the_ Gero family, of GFC fame. He had asked her once, why she had taken him to one of their family’s restaurant’s branches on their first date, and she had just replied that she thought it would be funny.

Leave it to Lazuli, to have such an incomprehensible sense of humor.

To be honest, everything about her was incomprehensible, but that just made him love her all the more.

When they pulled away from their kiss, Lazuli looked down at his chest, a thoughtful frown forming on her brow.

“Is that the same tie that you wore to Vegeta and Bulma’s wedding?” she asked.

He nodded with a grin. “You said it looks nice on me, right?”

She smiled back. “It does. Shall we go?”

He nodded, taking her hand in his.

His free hand though, dove discreetly into his pants pocket, nervously rooting for the small black velvet box that he had been holding on to for weeks.

Today was the day, Krillin had decided.

It was going to be the beginning of their _forever_.

8-8-8-8-8

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! To all of you who had read this fic, thank you so much for your support on my first K18 story!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this story! :)


End file.
